A loading means for a machining unit to be loaded from a position in which the workpiece is in a readiness position is known from DE 196 42 042 A1, wherein a loading carriage with a pivoting arm and a workpiece gripper is displaceable for transporting the workpiece on an elevated guide path above the machining unit. In production systems with such loading means arranged above the machine tools, it belongs to the state of the art to stationarily arrange plates, especially plate trays that both offer protection against the lowering of the loader in case of error and catch cooling lubricants dripping from the workpieces and chips between the machines, especially between the readiness place and the machining area. The cost of such constructions is relatively high because of the frequently great distances.